


the same stars

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Confessions, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, compilation of my tumblr fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: A compilation of all the fics I've posted to Tumblr, but not to AO3.





	1. Klance - mild angst, pining, confession, first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have the pairing in it as well as general tags.

Lance hums. “Really? You think?” 

The alien giggles, a small, tinkling laugh that makes Keith’s fists ball at his sides. He works his jaw, fixing his gaze on the beautiful red, blue, green, yellow, and black banners hanging from the ceiling.

The planet, Xylo, had been overrun with Galra, it’s inhabitants, the Xylans, being treated as slaves, working to harvest the precious gems in near the core of the planet. Many had died in the work, the heat, radiation, and brutal conditions too much, but those that lived fought side by side with Voltron, with a valor unmatched by any other planet they’ve ever encountered. 

It had been a sight Keith is unlikely to ever forget. He remembers this planet’s queen, Kani, charging an entire squadron of Galran sentries, ripping a blaster out of one of their hands and taking down each and every one before Voltron even had time to turn to offer her any sort of assistance.

Another tinkling giggle. Keith’s eye twitches, feels his nostrils flare. He needs to leave before he ruins a happy alliance before it even starts.

Keith grabs a drink off of the tray of a waiter, downing it one go, placing it back on the tray, and making his way for the door.

He pushes through the crowd. Everyone is gathered around the main floor, one traditionally used for ballroom dances, but all music had been destroyed by the Galra. All the Xylans are still in their makeshift armor, and the Paladins still in their own colored suits. 

As he pushes through them, a couple pieces of their armor falls off, but no one seems to care. A hand places itself on his shoulder, he pauses, sees a large hand with Black Paladin armor, and shrugs it off as he resumes. There’s a sigh, but no footsteps follow him.

He trudges his way out the door and through the blue-brown dirt towards the Castle.

Fuck Lance. Fuck Lance and all his flirts. Fuck him and his crass carelessness. Fuck him and his stupid, beautiful face. Fuck him and his dazzling smile. Fuck him and his kind, caring heart. Fuck him and his ability to make anyone laugh. Fuck. Him.

He knows he has a crush on Lance. Knows he wants to cuddle him, kiss him, hold hands with him, boop his nose, peck his cheek, massage his legs. He knows this. 

But Lance doesn’t. Lance and his thick skull paired with Keith’s inability to do jack shit about his feelings means that that’s all he’ll know. He’ll never know how much Keith wants him. He’ll never know about how he dreams of Lance, hoping to wake up to his bubbly face and low, tired voice. He’ll never know that Keith is so far in over his head that he did a full on backflip. 

Finding himself somehow at the door of his room, he presses the control panel, clicking to slide it open.

God, he just wishes he could say something. At least if Lance said no, he’d be caring enough to not just flirt with every being in existence right in front of Keith. Well, that or he’d very purposefully do just that, but Keith doesn’t really think he would.

Keith flops onto his bed, armor still on. It’s uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care. He focuses on the armor digging into his back and thighs, trying to keep his mind off of Lance.

He takes a deep breath, feeling the twinges of anger leaving his body, only to be replaced by a deep-set ache. A loneliness yet to be filled. A hole so open in his heart, one that he knows one person could fill perfectly, and yet it won’t ever happen.

It sends a chill throughout his body as it weighs it down. As the knowledge that the one man he wants, the one man he knows he could truly love, has less than no interest in him.

He pushes his head further back into the pillow and lets out a huff. 

_Knock knock_

Keith raises his head slightly but doesn’t say anything. If he’s quiet, they’ll go away.

“Keith?”

 _Lance._  

Nope.

“Go away, Lance,” says Keith, frustration tinging his voice.

He can almost hear the hesitation at the door.

“I’ll talk through the door if I have to,” says Lance. It’s meant to sound like a threat, but there’s an air of… helplessness in his voice. And it’s just that that makes Keith get up, walking over to the door and open it for Lance.

Keith doesn’t say anything to him, just turns and flops back down on the bed, leg hanging off the side.

Lance grabs it under his knee, lifting it up as he sits down before placing it back down, _on top of his_. 

Keith pretends like he can’t feel the sheer warmth coming from Lance’s thigh and pretends that merely being able to rest his leg over Lance’s doesn't make his face slowly become hotter and hotter. 

He doesn’t dare look at Lance, but he can feel a slight movement, probably him moving his arms or shaking his other leg or something.

There’s a long, awkward silence, neither of them willing to speak, but both waiting for the other to start. 

Eventually, Keith gives in.

“What d -” starts Keith.

“I’m sorry,” says Lance.

Keith furrows his brows but doesn’t say anything. Lance takes the hint.

“I didn’t… She was just…” Lance sighs. Keith feels his elbow through the armor on his calf. He raises his head slightly to see him, his head is in his hands, one elbow on his knee, other on Keith’s calf.

“I like you, okay? I thought that if I… If I flirted with people in front of you, you’d get jealous and you’d come running, and I dunno. I know that that’s dumb, everything I do is dumb, but I just wanted you to like me and more than just a friend and I just… I dunno,” Lance trails off at the end, fingers slitting open, letting one eye peek over at Keith. 

But Keith doesn’t hear the rest. He doesn’t hear anything after _okay?_  Even if he wanted to, his pulse spiked, pounding in his ears. His breathing quickened, every inhale and exhale echoed five times over in his head. 

He bolts straight up, but his leg over Lance’s makes him lose his balance. Without hesitation, hands - _Lance’s hands_  - land on his hip and shoulder, stopping him from falling back over. They burn him where they rest, for him to remember for the rest of his days.

Not even thinking, Keith surges forward, but he misses. He kisses the corner of Lance’s mouth, feeling it tug into a shy smile under him. Lance pulls away, but his hand on Keith’s shoulder slides up to the back of Keith’s neck.

Keith blinks at him, heart beating up into his throat as Lance’s shy smile disappears. As the hand on the back of his neck slowly pulls him in. As lips press a nervous, tentative kiss onto his own. Keith tries to kiss him back, add more - more _flare_  to it, but only succeeds in colliding his nose with Lance’s.

He feels his face flush even more as Lance chuckles as they pull back. “It’s okay,” he whispers to Keith. “We can work on it.”

Keith ducks his head, a hand coming up over his eyes. Lance chuckles again, low and soothing, as he places a hand on Keith’s wrist, gently tugging it from his face. Keith lets him.

Bringing it up to his lips, Lance presses a soft, fluttery kiss to the inside of his wrist. Then in a circle around his palm. Then to the pads of each and every one of his fingers.

His eyes flick up to Keith, who wants to look away, whose every instinct is telling him to look away, but just can’t. Lance leans forward, tilting his head too much to be coming in for a kiss. No, instead, Lance places a peck to Keith’s cheek, nuzzling his nose into it before sitting back down.

They just stare at each other, happy with the silence in between them, happy to sit there and take in every single detail of the others’ face.

Keith had always known that Lance’s eyes were a blue, but he never noticed the slight green tint they had to them or the fleck of brown in the top left of his right one. He’d never seen the smattering of barely-there freckles dotting his nose and cheekbones, or the one noticeable freckle hidden in the hairs of his right eyebrow. He’d never realized just how long his eyelashes were, nor how his deep brown hair framed his face so gently it seemed like it was almost too afraid to be around such beauty.

Keith’s heart flutters in his chest. He can’t believe this is real. He may not know exactly what they are yet, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Lance likes him. Lance really, truly likes him. 


	2. Klance - song fic, nightmares, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr, song is guillotine by jon bellion

Careful not to rouse him, Keith cards his fingers through Lance’s hair as his thumb slowly rubs circles on Lance’s forearm where they rest on Keith’s chest. He’s gentle and slow with his movements and doesn’t dare to stop.

Lance fell asleep about an hour ago, but Keith hasn’t been able to sleep. Although, honestly, that’s probably due to lack of trying. He isn’t at all tired, so why try and sleep? He’s perfectly content to just lay with Lance, staring out the window and admiring the stars.

Normally when he’s awake in the middle of the night, he’s either doing something like cleaning their house for the billionth time or rendered near immobile from his thoughts, but tonight? Tonight, everything, mind included, is languid.

No intrusive thoughts. No fears. Just Keith listening to Lance’s slow breathing and thinking about what it would be like to explore space. To travel amongst the stars, weaving in an out of asteriod belts. Landing on random, unknown planets, befriending it’s inhabitants. What an exciting life that would be…

He feels Lance stir slightly. Looking down, there’s a frown on Lance’s face, barely even there. But as Keith watches him for a moment, the frown deepens. The hand on his chest clenches in his shirt before turning into an claw.

“Lance?” whispers Keith.

Lance’s legs kick out rapidly before settling.

The hand in Lance’s hair moves to cup the back of his head, shaking ever so gently. The hand on his forearm rubs up and down with a small amount of force.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shh,” he murmurs into Lance’s hair. “You’re okay, nothing’s gonna hurt you. I won’t let it.”

Lance lets out a whimper, claw clenching into a fist again.

“Lance? C'mon, wake up,” whispers Keith, voice slightly louder as he shakes a little more forcefully. “Wake up, Lance.”

Lance jolts awake, scrambling up onto his knees, eyes wide and frantic as they stare at the floor of their bedroom.

“Hey, hey, I’m right here.” Keith sits up onto his elbow, other arm slowly reaching out to caress Lance’s knee.

Lance’s head whips over to him. His eyes focus on Keith’s and his body sags as he sits back on his heels.

Keith sits up, moving infront of his boyfriend. Tentatively, Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders, ready to move away should Lance want him to. Instead, Lance buries his face into Keith’s chest.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Lance shakes his head, sniffling into Keith’s shirt.

“Okay.”

They stay like that for a long while. Keith stars swaying them when he realizes there’s a large wet spot on his shirt, quietly humming as he runs his hands up and down Lance’s back. He tucks Lance’s head under his chin.

“I love you,” croaks Lance, voice muffled by Keith’s shirt.

Keith drops a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you too.”


	3. Klance, Shallura - fluff, kid fic, ballet, inspired by art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post by thesearchingastronaut](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/155087142517/thesearchingastronaut-thesearchingastronaut)

“Do we have to go?” asks Keith from the seat next to him.

The train shakes slightly as it passes over a bridge.

“Keith, for the hundredth time, yes,” says Shiro. Keith folds his arms and pouts, eyes fixed on the floor.

Shiro lets out a small sigh. “I promise you’ll like it.”

“No I won’t,” mumbles Keith.

“Well then consider this a lesson in culture. Everyone sees _The Nutcracker_ at some point in their lives,” counters Shiro.

Keith huffs, crossing his arms even tighter.

The rest of the ride is silent, aside from Keith’s occasional mumbling. Shiro pretends not to hear him.

When the train pulls into the station, he leads Keith out and onto the street, glancing behind him every minute or two to make sure he’s still there.

“Keith, it’s cold, zip up your jacket,” says Shiro as they start to make their way toward the theatre.

“I’m fine.”

Shiro sighs before stopping in front of Keith. He grabs the ends of his jacket, zipping it up. After a moment he grabs the hood and pulls up.

“There,” says Shiro. “Was that so hard?”

Keith rolls his eyes.

Shiro holds out his hand. Keith glares him down, but takes the hand offered.

The walk to the theatre is a short one, as it’s only three blocks from the train station. Shiro pulls out their tickets as they walk in and hands them to the ticket taker, who scans them before handing them back. Shiro gives him a polite smile.

Passing a merchandise stand, Shiro asks, “Do you want to get anything?”

“No,” says Keith.

“This could be your only chance,” says Shiro in a sing-song voice.

“Still no.”

“C’mon Keith! Smile a bit. I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it!”

“We’re only here because you got invited by your crush,” mumbles Keith.

“S-She’s not my crush!” stutters Shiro as the tips of his ears start to redden.

“Sure.”

As they head up the stairs towards their seats up in the balcony, the lights flicker twice.

“Wha… Is the power going out?” asks Keith, brows furrowed.

“Nah, it’s just theatre lingo for the show’s about to start. Let’s go, we gotta hurry,” says Shiro as he starts to take two stairs at a time.

“Shiro, I have smaller legs than you!”

“Then get bigger ones!” yells Shiro from the top of the stairs. He laughs when Keith stares flatly at him.

The lights go down as the two take their seats.

“Right on time,” whispers Shiro.

The curtains open, revealing a village. It’s dark out as snow falls. A man walks on stage holding a candle.

It takes a solid .04 seconds for Keith to become confused.

No one’s talking. People are just walking around, sort of dancing and sort of greeting each other.

Now the people are at a ball?

All they’re doing is dancing? Where’s the dialogue? What is this?

_What’s going on?_

He looks up at Shiro, who is intently watching every move everyone makes. Keith rolls his eyes. Of course, he would enjoy something like this.

Bored and confused, Keith zones out for a while, only coming back to the land of the living when he feels Shiro shift in his seat.

Keith looks up, seeing Allura on stage.

Shiro had told him she’s the… the sugar peach fairy? Nymph? Whatever. She’s something and it’s a big deal apparently.

She looks beautiful though. Graceful, elegant. She dances with such ease, and precision. Nothing she’s doing looks hard at all, yet she’s all the way up on her toes, spinning and doing small jumps that would make anyone sick.

She exits to thunderous applause. Shiro, though he would later deny it, whistles after her

He can see what Shiro sees in her.

Keith watches the ballet for a while, still not understanding what’s going on, but at least enjoying the ballerinas. They’re all so pretty.

The music changes fairly suddenly. Three boys with puffy, red shirts and black pants - who were all around Keith’s age, if not slightly older - leap frog over each other onto stage.

They take their positions on stage and immediately do a backflip, twirling around before doing another.

They then drop to the floor, kicking their legs up in front of them as they inch themselves forward. The boy in the middle kicks his legs up the highest. Surprisingly enough, the outfit looks good on him.

The boy in the middle gets up just before leaning forward and doing a handstand. He holds it for an amount of time that should be impossible for any human before twisting his body and falling over. He rolls onto his back before doing a kip-up to get onto his feet. He lands it with ease.

Keith knows that the boys to his right and left are dancing too, but who cares. The one in the middle is hands down the best of all of them, and it looks like he knows that. And wow, he looks good.

Shiro nudges him with his elbow, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Looking up at his brother, the man smiles knowingly at him.

What?

Keith gives him a confused look.

Shiro closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, as to say ‘oh, nothing’, before turning back to the dancers.

Keith turns back just in time to watch the boys run off stage. Shiro made him miss the boy.

* * *

The rest of the ballet was pretty boring. The boy came back on in the end to take a bow - and Keith definitely didn’t get out his seat to clap and yell, not at all - but other than that, he was nowhere to be seen.

Until Shiro leads Keith to a backroom while the rest of the crowd headed out to the lobby.

“Where are we going?” asks Keith as an usher unlocks a door for them.

Shiro says a quick thank you to the usher. “Allura asked me to meet her backstage. She wants to meet you,” explains Shiro.

“Why does she want to meet me?”

“Because you’re my brother and you mean a lot to me.”

“Oh… okay.”

They walk down a couple halls, following the sound of voices before finding a group of dancers backstage. One of the dancers must have recognized them because she knocked on a door, calling for Allura.

Moments later, Allura appears in nothing but a robe. Keith, being the amazing brother that he is, decides to not point out Shiro’s obvious blush.

“Hey!” says Allura as she pulls Shiro in for a hug. “How are you? Did you like it?”

“I’m fine, and I loved it! It was amazing. You were amazing,” says Shiro.

Allura smiles, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Shiro turns to him. “Oh! This is my brother, Keith. Keith, this is Allura.”

“Hello! I’m so happy you were able to come.” Yeah, like he had a choice. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Yeah, it was fantastic,” lied Keith. “You dance really well.”

Allura laughs. “Thank you.”

“Oh, hey, Allura,” starts Shiro, “did you ever decide whether or not you…”

Keith stops listening. Partially because he doesn’t care whatever they’re about to talk about, but mostly because that boy that was on stage earlier is standing five feet away from him, talking to another dancer. From what Keith could hear, he was trying to flirt with her, even though she had a solid foot and four or five years on him.

The girl laughed, knowing what the boy was trying to do. She ruffles his hair.

“-so cute!” Keith hears her say.

She walks away, leaving the boy blushing and embarrassed.

Looking around to see if anyone saw, he catches Keith staring at him.

Wow. He has these beautiful blue eyes that hold so much light. Keith could stare at them for a lifetime and still not have enough time to tell you every reason why he loves them. And his hair, sticking up in every way thanks to the girl, looks soft and shiny. Keith wants to run his hands through it so badly.

And then. _And then_ , he _smiles_ at Keith, revealing pearly whites and a smile that makes Keith want to melt.

Keith smiles back, but it’s awkward after he’s been caught staring. He lifts his hand and waves at the boy.

The boy saunters up to him, smile still plastered across his face.

“Hey. I’m Lance,” says the boy. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Y-yeah,” says Keith.

“What’s your name?”

“Yeah,” says Keith, not listening to Lance. He’s too focused with remembering every single detail of Lance’s face.

“Um, what?” asks Lance as his brows furrow.

“What?” asks Keith, face mimicking Lance’s

“I asked you what your name was.”

“Oh, uh, Keith.”

Lance smiles. “Well hello, Keith. You with them?” asks Lance, nodding towards Shiro and Allura, who are still too wrapped up in their conversation to notice anything.

“Uh, yeah. He’s my brother.”

Lance hums.

There’s a moment of awkward silence.

“Your dancing is beautiful,” blurts Keith.

Smooth, Keith. Smooth.

He can feel his face heating up, but Lance laughs, blushing slightly himself. “Well, thank you! I’ve been practicing for years.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s hard, but it’s fun.”

“Cool.”

Shiro pats him on the shoulder. Keith looks up at him, only to see him smiling. But that isn’t just a smile. That is a devious smile. His brother is planning something, and there is no way Keith is gonna like it.

“Who’s this?” Shiro asks Keith, but the question is moreso posed to Lance.

Lance holds out his hand. “I’m Lance, ballet extraordinaire.”

Shiro takes his hand, shaking it a few times. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Lance. Sorry to break you two up, but,” Shiro looks to Keith, “we gotta go if we wanna make our train.”

“But-” starts Keith. Shiro’s already grabbing his hand, pulling him away from Lance. He sighs. “Bye, Lance!”

“Hasta la later, Keith!”

He wanted to stay and talk with Lance…. He could convince Shiro to see The Nutcracker again, right?

He had to see Lance at least one more time.


	4. Klance - New Year's, fluff, established relationship, inspired by art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this by janeykara](http://janeykara.tumblr.com/post/155210662667/couldnt-pick-which-one-to-post-so-i-went-w-both)

It’s the first year… well, for a lot.

First year Keith and Lance are dating.

First year Allura was in town with Shiro and Keith’s family for the holidays.

First year in many that Keith got to spend New Year’s with his friends.

And, most importantly, it’s the first year that their town, Arus, is hosting a firework event to celebrate New Year’s. _Everyone_ in town is going.

The streets and sidewalks are lined with people heading over to Lion Park. Keith, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge included. Allura, Coran, and Shiro are already in at the park.

“Come on!” whines Pidge. She’s leading the pack, a solid half block ahead of everyone else. “We’re gonna be late if you guys don’t pick up your asses and _move_.”

Lance starts walking slower, laughing as Pidge flicks him off. Keith smiles to himself.

Pidge eventually convinces Hunk to pick Lance up, throw him over his shoulder, and carry him the rest of the way to the park.

Keith may or may not have 92 pictures of a pouting Lance hanging down Hunk’s back stored on his phone for later.

At about the time they get there, the announcer calls, “Fifteen minutes to showtime!” There’s a couple sporadic cheers and claps.

There’s a huge, open field that people are setting lawn chairs up in; considering there was a good three or four inches of snow covering the ground, no one was sitting on the ground. Kids are running around, throwing snowballs, occasionally hitting an innocent passerby, and making snow angels.

Keith’s thankful he remembered to put on his snow boots.

“Keith!” shouts someone. The four of them turn toward the source of the sound.

Shiro’s waving his arms, beckoning them over.

“Watch this,” says Pidge to Keith. Pidge bounds towards Shiro, running and leaping up into his arms. He catches her as she twists around and brings her legs up for him to catch her bridal-style.

Shiro laughs.

“Why do you always have to do that?” he asks her.

“‘Cause you always catch me,” she says, huge smile plastered across her face.

Shiro rolls his eyes playfully. “Hey, guys,” he says as Keith, Hunk, and Lance walk up.

“Hey!” says Hunk. “Where’s Allura and Coran?”

“They went to grab some hot chocolate,” explains Shiro, Pidge still in his arms. Lance gives him a weird look. “What?”

“How many people can you carry?”

“Oh, no you don’t!”

“Too late!”

Lance runs around him, jumping up onto Shiro’s back. Shiro loses his balance, but only for a moment, righting himself as Lance clings to him.

Keith and Hunk are laughing, heads thrown back at the sight. Pidge is laughing along with them. She reaches around and boops Lance’s nose.

“Keith, your boyfriend is actually a child,” says Hunk through his laughter.

“Lance!” yells Shiro. Uh, oh. That’s his Dad voice.

“Keith, jump on!” says Lance, wicked smile spreading across his face.

“Keith, no!”

“Keith, _yes_!”

Keith laughs again before jumping up onto Shiro’s left side.

“ _Shit_!” yells Shiro.

He completely loses balance. He falls, taking them all down along with him. Keith is on the bottom of the pile, Pidge and Lance on his sides, and Shiro on top of him.

“Doggy pile!” yells Hunk already mid jump.

He lands on top of them with a loud oof. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge are laughing. Keith and Shiro are seriously reconsidering their life choices.

“Three minutes to showtime!”

“Alright, everyone off,” wheezes Keith.

Hunk laughs before getting off, helping to pull everyone else up.

Somewhere during all that nonsense, Allura and Coran return, silently laughing, trying not to spill their hot chocolate.

“I hate all of you,” says Shiro, kissing Allura on the cheek as she handed him a cup.

Lance slings his arm around Keith, “Nice job, babe.”

Keith laughs, holding his side. “You owe me. I think I broke a rib.”

“Here, I’ll kiss it and make it better,” he says as he pulls up Keith’s red sweater.

“Hey!” Keith bats his hands away.

“One minute!”

Lance’s eyes widen. He grabs Keith’s hand, pulling lightly. “Come with me. I need to show you something.

“What?”

“Just c’mon.”

Keith lets Lance lead him, sending a look to Shiro over his shoulder. Shiro winks at him. Oh, god, what’s about to happen?

Lance leads him into the trees. They all lost their leaves two months ago, and would be bare had there not been snow covering them. There were a couple fallen branches here and there, but for the most part, the ground is blanketed by snow and only snow.

They come out into a small clearing. Lance turns to face him. He wraps his hands around Keith’s waist; Keith does the same, Lance’s scarf and hat preventing him from putting his hands around his neck.

“Happy New Year!” shouts the crowd. The sound’s faint, muffled by the trees.

“Happy New Year,” whispers Lance, leaning his head down to kiss Keith.

Lance’s lips are warm and ever so slightly chapped. He pulls Keith closer to him, tilting his own head to deepen the kiss.

Fireworks start to boom in the background, matching the beating of his wild heart.

They pull apart for a second. Keith opens his eyes. The fireworks are dancing in Lance’s eyes. His cheeks are flushed, mouth parted slightly. He has a soft look on his face, happy and loving. He loves Keith so much. Keith loves him so much.

Keith shifts in his arms, about to move back to see Lance better, but Lance has other ideas. He bends his head down again, stopping an inch in front of Keith’s lips, silently asking Keith’s permission.

Lance’s breath fans across his face, warm and sweet. Keith’s heart stutters in his chest.

He closes his eyes again and surges forward, sealing his lips against Lance’s. He feels more than hears Lance moan.

One kiss becomes two, becomes three, becomes four.

He loses track by the time they pull apart.

Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck. “I love you,” he whispers.

Lance chuckles, tightening his hold around Keith. “I love you, too.”

They stay like that for a moment, listening to the fireworks and muffled  “oohs” and “aahs” from the crowd. Even with the booms, it’s actually kinda peaceful.

Keith doesn’t want to give this up. Ever. He’d happily stand in the snow for the rest of his life if it meant that this moment continued on forever.

“Happy New Year, Lance.”

“Happy New Year, Keith.”


	5. Klance - fluff, angst, established relationship, homsickness,

Keith lays down in bed, curling himself against Lance’s side, who is putting on Pidge’s headphones. He breathes in, relishing in the scent of pure _Lance_. 

They’re in “Lance’s” room, but in all honesty, it’s both of theirs. Their clothes are both here, they both sleep here, they both brush their teeth and shower here. It’s _theirs,_  and that little word change has never made his heart flutter so often.

But there’s only one thing that Keith is really thinking about. The one thing he _always_  thinks about before they go to bed.

“Hey, Lance?” says Keith, wrapping an arm around Lance’s bare waist.

Lance pauses mid-motion. “Yeah?”

“Why do you always wear those in bed?” asks Keith. He lifts his head, resting his chin on Lance’s chest to face him.

Lance shrugs, eyes flicking around as he takes a deep breath, body tensing before relaxing. “I don’t know, I just…” Lance sighs. “I grew up in a small house and six siblings, and the quiet around here, it’s - it’s freaky, y’know?”

No, Keith doesn’t know. Sounds had only ever been a nuisance to him, especially when he first joined the Garrison. Having not only a roommate but people on every side of every wall at all times, be it a passing guard or another dorm room always kept him up at night; there was always something else going on. It’s like that annoying ass neighbor who always mows the lawn at six in the morning, just with talking or running and at every single point in the day. But Keith nods his head anyway.

“It’s just really… I don’t know the word for it, but, uh, I guess lonely. I miss them, and the silence just makes it worse. It lets my head think about how they’re doing, about how much they might miss me or that they’ve had my funeral. Lets my brain tell me I’m never seeing them again.

“And then when I’m not thinking about that, there’s always that split second of: ‘it’s too quiet, what is Rosa getting herself into’ or ‘why is Hector already asleep, is something wrong’ and then I get worried about them only to realize I’m not actually home.

Keith opens his mouth, only for Lance to continue, “Or I start to think you guys all left me on the ship, and I start to panic. I try to figure out what would make you guys leave, or if the Galra took you, but then I usually hear Shiro making his rounds and have to pretend to be asleep.”

Keith presses a kiss to his shoulder. “You’ll see them again.” Another. “They’re all safe.” Another pressed to his neck. “You don’t need to worry about them.” He nuzzles into his neck. “We’ll never leave you.” A kiss to the juncture of his jaw. “Ever.”

“How do you know that?”

Keith hums questioningly. 

Lance starts to sit up; Keith moves off of him, sitting up as well.

“How do you know we’ll see them again? Or that one day I might wake up and all you are dead? Or that you’ll get sick of me and break up with me and convince the others to leave without me?”

Lance hangs his head, brows pulling together, eyes closing. Resignation resides on his face as a weight pulls on his body, slumping him over. His breaths are small, barely making his chest rise.

Keith’s heart breaks for him. His face softens as he reaches out, placing his hand on Lance’s thigh, running it up and down. There are goosebumps on his thigh.

“You’ve heard the alarm, Lance. If there is anyone in the castle, you’ll know it. And I’m never going to get sick of you or turn the others against you. And you will see them again, Lance. I’ll make sure of it,” says Keith firmly.

Lance’s eyes open, slowly rising to meet his gaze.

“Once Shiro can keep Zarkon away from the Black Lion, all of this will be done before you know it. We’ll defeat him, all of us, together, and when we’re done, go back to earth. Then you surf, spend time with your family, anything really.” Keith smiles, but it’s forced. Fake.

Keith has thought about this a lot. How they’ll all be splitting up when they return. Undoubtedly, Lance will be going back to Cuba; Pidge will probably stay with Allura and Coran in the Castle to find her family; Shiro will be going to a fucking masseuse whether he likes it or not; Hunk will probably also be going home, if not going with Lance; And then all that’s left is Keith. The one with nowhere to go and nowhere to belong. 

It’s not like it’s unusual, just… different now. His dad abandoned him a while back; he was used to not having a family, but now he does. Now he has a crazy uncle, a space mom, two fantastic brothers, a sister, and a boyfriend, all of which he is completely undeserving and unworthy of, yet he has them. When everything’s done, they all have somewhere to go, people more important than him to return to.

“But what about you?” asks Lance, voicing Keith’s thoughts.

“I have my shack,” says Keith nonchalantly.

Lance looks down to his lap where he’s been wringing his hands together.

“Or you could come home with me?”

_What?_

“What?” asks Keith, incredulously.

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” says Lance, quickly backtracking. “It was just an offer.”

“No!” says Keith, far too loudly. Lance’s eyes shoot back up to him, surprised. Keith clears his throat. “I just… I thought you wouldn’t care about me once we got back.”

Lance’s head cocks.  He looks like someone told him that stripes and polka dots are now in fashion. If this hadn’t been such a serious conversation, Keith would’ve laughed, but instead, it makes him hang his head, similar to Lance had earlier. 

“Why would you think that?”

Keith bites his lip, giving the smallest of shrugs. “Well, you have your family, and it’s not like you liked me at all when we were back on Earth, so…”

“Keith, look at me.”

He does. Lance puts both hands on either of his shoulders.

“I was dumb then. I couldn’t keep up with you, so I blamed you for everything that happened to me, which wasn’t fair to you _at all_.” Lance’s eyes flick between his own. “But then you let me get to know you; you let me see who you really are outside of being a _damn_ good pilot. And I fell in love with you. Keith, I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that I dread going into battle because I know that means that you’re going into battle, too. No change in scenery is going to change my feelings for you, not in the slightest.”

Keith’s face heats as he finally drops his gaze. Lance’s hand glides up from his shoulders, over his neck, resting on his cheek. Keith leans into it, his own hand coming up to cover it.

“I love you, too,” he whispers. He turns his head, placing a kiss to the center of Lance’s palm.


	6. Klance - anxiety, intrusive thoughts, fluff, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please be careful reading this one, it's pretty heavy with angst and has intrusive thoughts. if you don't think you can handle it, please don't read <3
> 
> inspired by [this post by jackalopes-vld](http://jackalopes-vld.tumblr.com/post/154644783452/sometimes-lances-insecurity-gets-the-best-of-him)

_Annoying._

He’s not annoying. People like being around him. He’s not annoying.

_Good for nothing._

He’s their sharpshooter. He has a purpose.

_Worthless._

He’s worth something.

_Seventh wheel._

He’s… He is the seventh wheel. There isn’t a doubt about that.

_Can’t handle the stress._

He can’t. It gnaws at him every waking moment.

_Can’t deal with criticism._

Fuck. It hurts, okay? Not everyone is graceful with that shit.

_Useless weight brought along out of pity._

Stop.

_Nothing._

Stop!

_Just fucking leave._

Please. Please, just stop. Please.

Lance curls in on himself more, sobs wracking his body, cries muffled by his pillow. The blanket on the bed wraps around him like an anaconda, squeezing him until he can’t breathe, can’t move, but he doesn’t have it within him to care.

He can’t stop it. His brain won’t give him a moment’s worth of peace. Spewing insult after insult, lie after lie. Tearing him down and laughing as it does so.

His shirt strangles him, enclosing him. The collar chokes him, sleeves restrain him. The fabric tightens, pinning him down, subjecting him to the whims of his mind.

His eyes close. Watching the room spin and swirl as tears pool and spill is too much. Watching everything slowly draw closer makes him want to scream.

His hands come up to his head, trembling uncontrollably. He holds his head in his hands, digging his nails in, something to ground him as he slowly feels himself start to slip.

“ _Name five things you can see,_ ” whispers a tiny voice from the furthest corner of his brain.

His eyes crack open.

Bed. Slippers. Robe. Door. Towel.

“ _Four things you can hear._ ” The voice grows louder.

The hum of the ship. His breathing. The vent as it starts to blow air. The ever so faint buzz of the lights.

“ _Three things you can feel._ ” The voice is strong, confident.

The bed under him. The blanket wrapped around him. The drying tear on his face.

“ _Two things you can smell._ ” It’s at the forefront of his mind.

His own sweat. Keith’s scent, forever buried into the bedding.

“ _One thing you can taste._ ” It’s his Mamá.

The saltiness of his tears.

It’s not relief that washes over him, but a wave of calm. The one that happens right after the storm, where you aren’t quite sure if it’s over yet or if you should hunker down and prepare for more.

He untangles himself from the blankets, letting himself breathe again. He wipes away his tears, making a mental note to make sure he moisturizes tonight.

Taking a deep breath in, Lance lets himself feel it raise his chest and stomach. He slowly lets it out, feeling the way his body relaxes along with it. He sits up for a moment. He grabs the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and off of him before laying back down.

Cold washes through him, starting in his heart, spreading throughout his body. It feels like he was thrown into a freezing lake in the middle of the night, only to be pulled right back out, left to shiver as he dries out. It’s a shock to his system, making him twitch and shudder for just a moment.

There’s a knock at the door. The same three wraps there always is, immediately followed by a couple ‘beep’s and a ‘whoosh’ as it the door opens. Keith steps into the room, face sweaty as he comes back from his training. He says a simple hello to Lance, not really looking at him, before grabbing his towel off the floor and going into the en suite bathroom.

The sink runs, water splashing for a minute before being shut back off. There’s the sound of clothes shuffling and then Keith’s shirt comes flying out from the bathroom and into the pile sitting by his hamper. Keith comes out a moment later, using the towel to dab at his face.

Lance, knowing Keith would know something’s off, sat up, scooting towards the end of the bed. His feet touch the frigid ground. He hisses slightly, raising his feet before slowly setting them back down.

Keith drops the towel onto the ground.

“Do we have any wat-” starts Keith, cutting himself off as his gaze lands on Lance. “What’s wrong?”

Keith rushes over to Lance, kneeling in front of him. Lance opens his legs, letting Keith situate himself between them.

Hands resting on Lance’s chest, he rubs them up and down slightly. Lance hangs his head, eyes closing.

Lance sighs. “I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Try me,” says Keith, voice smooth and gentle.

Lance peeks at him. His head is tilted slightly, brows knitted together, curving upwards, mouth slightly turned downwards with worry.

“I dunno. My brain is just… bein’ an asshole.”

“Want me to fight it?” asks Keith.

Lance lets out a huff of laughter, booping Keith’s nose before setting his hand back on his own thigh. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Like this,” says Keith, surging forward. One hand slides down to his bicep while the other rises, up his neck, cradling his head in his hand, fingers curling around the back of his head.

Keith plants a big, wet kiss on Lance’s cheek, the determination on his face rivaled only by a child promising to eat more than they know they ever could. It’s adorable as hell.

Lance lets out a laugh, unable to help himself. Keith smiles against him, both their eyes falling shut as Keith continues to pepper kisses across Lance’s face. He covers every square inch of his cheek and nose as Lance giggles. Moves back down to his jaw, carefully tracing his jawline with tiny kisses, moving down his neck to his collarbone.

Lance sighs, calming down as Keith kisses his way across his collarbone. “I just want a week where my brain isn’t actively trying to make me feel like shit. Like, just one. But,” Lance shrugs, “I guess that’s too much to ask for.”

Lance laughs again, but not out of happiness. He laughs as a cold feeling settles in his heart. A hopelessness washes through him. A tingling numbs him. He doesn’t realize that Keith is looking at him. Doesn’t realize he started crying again, at least not until he feels Keith’s thumbs wipe them away as they cradle his jaw.

“Lance. I want you to listen to me very carefully.”

Lance nods, swallowing.

“You are amazing. You are hands down, the kindest, most sincere person I have ever met in my life. You genuinely care about people you’ve barely even met. You love your family, both on Earth and on this ship. You’d do anything to protect all of us, even taking a bomb to save just one. You complete our team. You bring us together, unite us in a common goal. You are there for Hunk, provide insight for Shiro, offer all the help you can and then some to Pidge, and calm me down when I can’t do so myself. You see past every single negative, focusing instead on the positives in everyone.

“You are one of the best people I’ve ever met, Lance. I don’t know how you’ve ever decided that I’m even remotely deserving to call you my boyfriend or allow me to share your bed with you, your life with you, but you have. I love you so much, Lance. I would do anything for you. If it means I fight your brain, then I’ll do it. If it means I cradle you in my arms while you vent, then I’ll do it. If it means that I hold you as you fall asleep, then I’ll do it, and I’ll do it with a smile on my face because I love being near you. I love that you trust me enough to tell me your problems and keep you close to me while you sleep. I just love you. Te quiero tanto, mi amor. Te quiero _tanto_.”

Lance throws his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer as he envelops him in a hug. Keith’s arms wrap around his neck, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, fingers gently scratching at his scalp.

He can’t help the hot tears the slide down his face and land on Keith’s shoulder. Can’t help the slight trembles that cause Keith to hold him tighter. Can’t help nuzzling into Keith’s neck, letting the feeling of his pulse calm him.

Keith pulls back, one arm staying on his back as the other comes down to curl around his neck. Lance shifts back as well, preparing himself for whatever Keith was about to say when Keith gently presses a kiss to Lance’s lips.

Keith breaks the kiss before Lance can even do anything. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Lance pulls him closer, slotting their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. His eyes slide shut, tears still spilling from under his eyelids.

Never breaking the kiss, Keith runs his hand down to Lance’s chest, rubs his thumb in a circle. Lance sighs into the kiss, tension fleeing his body with such a simple gesture.

They pull apart but rest their foreheads together, air mingling in the small space between them. Both of their eyes remain closed, simply reveling in each others’ presence.

After a couple minutes, Keith whispers, “How about we take a bath?”

Lance hums, eyes fluttering open as a lazy smile spreads across his face. “Sounds fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are love! 
> 
> feel free to come and request something on [my tumblr](https://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com/) and follow me [on twitter](http://twitter.com/thememewrites/)


End file.
